Hoshi no MonsutaHanta
by DimensionWalker016
Summary: Some time after Magolor's defeat, and the discovery of some Ancient Ruins in the Vegetable Valley. A strange event one day invovling A Cloaked Stranger, and some Glowing Crystal leaves Meta Knight transported from Dreamland to a world called Terra. Now he must get to back to DreamLand, with the help of a young girl named Kairon. Meta Knight may be in way over his head this time.
1. Prologue: Dimensional Panic!

**Dimensional Panic!**

It was a normal day like any in Dreamland. Five months have passed since Magolor's betrayal and defeat. Either it was the ruler, King DeDeDe causing some mischief out of boredom, its own hero Kirby causing some himself by stealing sweets, mainly cake from DeDeDe's Royal Kitchen. That so happens to be like right now. Kirby was running as fast as he could with his stolen prize away, from DeDeDe and a Waddle Dee wearing a deep blue bandana chasing after him. DeDeDe carrying his hammer running at full was enraged by this. However young Kirby wasn't the Main Hero of the Story this time. The Main Hero was in fact his Mentor, and the Famous Masked Warrior Meta Knight. Though he isn't aware of it yet.

"KIRBY! THAT'S THE FOURTH TIME THIS MONTH! YA LITTLE THIEF GET BACK HERE!"

"YA! Come back with the King's Lunch ya Thief!"

"Poyo!" Kirby stuck out his tongue at them, and ran faster.

"THAT'S IT! YA GONNA GET IT NOW!" DeDeDe then lifted his Hammer and began whacking at Kirby.

"Po-whah!" Kirby shouted while tiring to dodge the Hammer whacking without dropping the Cake.

While this was happening Meta Knight was sitting nearby tiring to read and decipher an old text about some Ruins found in Vegetable Valley 3 months ago. Kirby, DeDeDe, and WD ran by causing Meta Knight to lose his place on the Text. Kirby then tripped on a nearby stone and dropped the cake. DeDeDe was more angered at this, and blamed Kirby since this was his fault from the beginning. Meta Knight ignored them, and just kept reading. Unfortunately he couldn't understand the language it was written in. To him it was some entirely different language on its own. Meta Knight was about to him the text wasn't of Cappy origin when suddenly...

"YOUR MAJESTY!" This caused all Four turning to see a Cappy Archeologist, and a frightened Waddle Dee with some strange glowing crystal in its hands running toward them.

"Hey! whoa whoa... What happened Mason?"

"Sir its awful! The Ruins you sent to explore and survey had some sort of Altar in them. When we went in the Waddle Dee here toke this Crystal off it, and the next I know The rest of them and The Waddle Doos including Sword and Blade vanished into thin air after some blinding white flash appeared! Then we fled the Altar fearing it would happen again. Just as we were fleeing I saw someone in cloak appear at the entrance. Closely examining them I saw she was a Tall Humanoid Woman with these slightly glowing Aqua-Green Eyes that were... were..."

"Were what?"

"WERE DRAGON-LIKE! And I believe she was the one that caused Their disappearances Your Majesty!"

"WHAT!?"

"HUH?!"

"Poyo?!"

"Impossible!"

"Yes! She was the one I'm Certain of it!"

"Why that dirty-! WD Forget Kirby! Nobody, and I mean... NOBODY can go around and make my personal guards disappear like that on my WATCH!"

"But Sir-!" Before Mason could Finish DeDeDe and WD ran off to the Ruins to confront that supposed Hexer.

"Oh dear... Sir Meta Knight, Kirby could both please follow them to the ruins, and stop his Highness before she does something more Vile to him then what she did early?"

Mason was clearly concerned about King DeDeDe and WD, because who knows what that woman could do next. Kirby gave a determined smile and gestured to help Mason, and after giving it some though Meta Knight decide to go with Kirby, because Dreamland just had one incident with Magolor not long ago. He didn't want 2 incidents in a year to happen. The Waddle Dee decide to give to him for save keeping until they got back to the altar. After an hour of walking through Vegetable Valley they reached The Ruins with DeDeDe whacking the Altar which was really sturdy for its ancient age.

"You idiots, it can't work properly without this Crystal in the Pedestal." Meta Knight said with his eyes turning Orange signaling his was getting irritated with the crystal in his hands.

"Well what are you waiting for put it in, and bring them back Meta Knight!" With a silent sigh of irritation Meta Knight walked up to the pedestal and placed the Crystal on it. Just as he was putting it in a massive surge of pain went through him and into Galaxia making the jewel in the center go from Red to Silver-White. He felt some burning pulse through him. It felt like... Pure Aura of another World. Just then all the excavation Members that vanished returned. All seemed normal except for Meta Knight.

"Meta Kni-poyo!"

"What the...?"

"Meta Knight... sir are you alright?"

Just then Meta Knight began glowing the same color as the crystal did. Noticing this shocked him and then he ,saw in his mind the image a young woman wearing a white cloak appeared. At the same time a female's voice sounded, and it spoke telepathicly to him in the unknown language from the cipher.

"_Anata wa sorera o hozon suru koto ga dekimasu hitotsudesu. Zetsumestu kara __**"karera no"**__ shison o hozon shite kudasai. Watashi no tame ni, sohite __**"Kanojo"**__ no tame ni."_

"Who are you?" He asked in his mind.

"_Watashinonamaeha juyode wa arimasenga, Watashi wa Kodai no Tentai to shite shira rete imasu." _

Meta Knight couldn't understand anything the voice said, but It sound like they were asking for help, and said their name was of no importance, but were called... The Celestial Ancient how odd, and strange he thought. After hearing the supposed plead for help, Meta Knight noticed he was starting to become more ethereal by the minute! Knowing this He tried to take the Crystal out, but Meta Knight's hands were far to Ethereal now to touch it. Closing his eyes he didn't know what next as the light enveloped him, and then disappearing as the Waddle Dees and Doos did. Kirby, DeDeDe, WD, Mason, and all the others were shocked by he disappeared. However DeDeDe noticed a shadow in the entrance hallway. He turned to see, it was her the cloaked woman Mason saw.

"YOU! You did this!"

"She did this to Meta Knight!"

"Arrest That HEXER!"

"POYO!"

Everyone shouted including Sword and Blade with Charging at her first. But she made them look like fools for she was extremely Swift enough to dodge their Fastest sword strikes. Stopping Them dead in their Strikes by grabbing Sword's and Blade's chests, and were thrown with such sire strength it was enough to damage Them enough to wear there helmets came off. Sword was hurt but he conscious, as for Blade she was unconscious. Kirby tried sucking her up, but to no avail when she chanted words and throw talismans into his mouth gumming it up. Mason and everyone expect was either hurt or to scared to fight her. Having enough of this DeDeDe was the last cabled of fighting raising his Hammer high he charged at her, and proceed to pound her into the ground. Before he could she grabbed his hammer holding it tightly, then a cracking sound was heard. She broke DeDeDe's hammer into pieces. She was then holding him by his wrist glaring at him with Aqua-green Dragon-like Eyes. She threw him against the outside wall making him fall unconscious. She stared then looked sad for what she did.

"_Watashi o yurushitekudasai... Shikashi, anata no yujin wa daia no mondai de hitsuyo sare, sore ga shuryo shita toki, Watashi wa kare no sebu fukki ni hyoji sa remasu."_

With that the Cloaked Stranger who called herself the "Celestial Ancient" vanished in a Mana-like Viel from the Ruins that had the altar. The crystal was no ordinary jewel it was in fact was a rare Dimensional Crystal that allows travel in between Dimensions. This one was linked to a place like Dreamland, but what world to be exact? What has become of Meta Knight? Who was this Celestial Ancient, and what are her objectives? What happened to Galaxia? And What DeDeDe and the others? Find out in the Chapter!

* * *

Note this takes place 5 months after Kirby's Return to Dreamland, and 60 years after Monster Hunter Freedom Unite To Monster Hunter 3-U. The "Unknown Language" is Iatlized Japanese the language of the Terraeans. Meta Knight won't understand them until after being found, and rescued Kairon. As for What the Celestial Ancient Said here's the translation: "You are the one who can save them. Please save Their descendants from extinction. For my sake, for "her" sake." "My name is not important, but I am known as the Celestial Ancient." "Please forgive me... But your friend is needed in a dire matter, I will see to his return when it is finished." And as for Kirby not being one of the main characters... The world of monster hunter is a bit to brutal for him, as for Meta Knight he seems like the type who can handle the elements of the series. Again sorry kirby fans...

Kirby, MK, DeDeDe, Bandana Dee(WD), Sword, Blade, Waddle Dees/Doos, and Vegetable Vallley (c) Nintendo/HAL Labortories INC.

Monster Hunter Freedom Unite/3 Ultimate (c) Capcom

The Celestial Anicent and Story (c) DimensionWalker016/TheElysiuianChild


	2. The Masked Knight and The Monster Hunter

The Masked Knight and The Monster Hunter

Location: Dreamland: DeDeDe's Resort/Castle – Time 5:00 pm: five hours after Meta-Knight's disappearance...

Everyone had just recovered for the beat down that Sorceress had given them. King DeDeDe just couldn't understand why this happened, and why she so strong despite having powerful arcane-magicks at her disposal. He knew stuff like this usually happened to Kirby, but why Meta Knight? What did he have to do with Her, and what she planning to do to him...? All these quest were racing through his mind made him completely oblivious to what was going with others.

"…..." "(I just don't get this... why would she want Meta Knight, and not Kirby?... Grrr... When I get my hands a that damn witch next I see her... I'm going to make her forge, and customize me a new hammer, and then whack her with it into the ground until she brings Meta Knight _**"**__**BACK"**_...)" DeDeDe thought this angrily while lost in deep though.

"Poyo..." Kirby was the most upset because for one he couldn't understand why she did this to them in first, and then seemingly kidnap Meta Knight his own mentor, and Secondly he though she seemed a little nice before she threw those talismans into his mouth. But his main concern right now was DeDeDe. He had been slucking for the past three hours after waking up. Kirby tired at least 7 times to make DeDeDe snap out of it, but just couldn't. Mason, and WD had enough this for the king wasn't himself ever since that fight with the Sorceress.

"This has gone own long enough WD..."

"Yeah, I want the old DeDeDe back, not a depressed slucking one!"

"I'm afraid the King might have lost his self-esteem once he actually met someone had the strength to break his hammer in half, and knock him unconscious, while having the ability to over power poor Kirby..., but having the speed to dodge Sword's and Blade's Fastest saber swings... Oh! Heaven forbid if that awful creature finds Sir Meta-Knight! If she was able to defeat Sword, and draw some blood from Blade, She would have no trouble defeating him, or worse... k-kkk—killing h-him!"

"Mason that's crazy! she wouldn't actually do to him... *Shivers then gulps* would she?..."

"If she was rash and ruthless enough to do what she did early WD then she might, but She won't I hope..."

"I hope your right Mason, but first we need to make the King snap out!" After finishing their conversation, Mason and WD tried to make DeDeDe snap out of it

"Your majesty."

"..."

"Sire..."

"..."

"SIRE!"

"Gah! WHAT!?"

"Sire please, this isn't like you to be like this..."

"Yes yes... *Sigh* I know... It's just all this doesn't add up... especially seen I... I actually saw... Tears come down her face. I'm unsure if they were Fake, or... if she was crying for what she doing...?"

"Blimey Nonsense! She obviously trying to butter you up Sire, By faking sadness of course!"

"HEY! Mason that was a little harsh! Maybe she was sad that she had to hurt us, and didn't mean kidnap Meta Knight at all. Maybe she wanted his... Help?"

"WD... Your implying that The Hexer was looking for help... Nonsense... She was nothing _**BUT**_ a rash, unladylike, and Ruthless Sorceress looking for _**LIVES**_ to _**RUIN**_!

"... Stop it Mason, she was not!"

"WAS TO!"  
"WAS NOT!"  
"WAS TO!"  
"WAS NOT!"  
"WAS TO!"  
"WAS NOT!"  
"WAS TO!"  
"WAS NOT!"  
"WAS TO!"  
"WAS NOT!"

"MASON WD BOTH OF YOU... SHUT UP!"

Mason and WD stopped arguing after DeDeDe raised his voice at a hurting tone. He then sat down in his throne placing a gloved hand on his face. Sighing irritably, DeDeDe gathered his thoughts once more on what to do next, and how bring Meta Knight back. Just then it hit him... an idea that would put Kirby to good use, and could certainly rescue Meta Knight as well. He then slammed his fist into his palm making this catch WD's and Mason's attention.

"Wait a minute..."

"Huh? Sire what is it?"

"WD, Mason I got it! I've figured out a way to bring Meta Knight back!"

"You have?"

"Oh Boy!"

"Yes... now then you know that crystal she used, and how its not glowing anymore?"

"That's right Sire it isn't."

"Why don't we take the crystal, and then have Kirby and myself go around Popstar to find the exact same magic she used while you two look around in the old texts and scrolls in the Castle's Library. Then counter the magic to where we place it back in the Pedestal in that Altar, and... BAM! Meta Knight is as good as back home!"

"Oh-oh yes, Sire your Brilliant!"

"Yeah! Good Thinking DeDeDe!"

"POYO POYO! (DeDeDe that's a wonderful Idea!)"

After hearing that wonderful idea DeDeDe had the others do what he thought of. This journey would be a tough one though for they did not what was to come in the Future... as they would discover where Meta Knight truly was...

* * *

Location: Somewhere on Popstar?: Unknown Cove – Time: 1:00 pm One hour after the Teleportation...

Somewhere along an unknown shoreline was an old cove that had what looked someone made a base camp. There was a small dark-blue spherical figure wearing a mask and some armor with a cape near its entrance, and looked like it was waking up."Nghnn... huh?" A hazed, yet Mild-deep Hispanic moan sound, it was a dazed, and somewhat drowsy Meta Knight. Everything happened so quick, and painfully left him unconscious for 30 minutes, and dazed the rest. He was still dazed for a little while longer until he finally woke up that is. But to his unexpectations he woke in an unfamiliar place. He was familiar with all of Popstar having traveled its roads for along time. This place was entirely new to him.

"Mmm... uh? What happened... Wait I remember."

"After I put that _**Glowing Crystal, **_I felt some strange painful aura pulsate through me. Then it went to Galaxia, and I started to become ethereal... then that voice came..." Meta-Knight began to think of all that happened to him when he realized he wasn't in the Altar. He was in what looked-like someone's base camp. Alot of confusion went through his mind making his eyes turned into a Bright Green signaling he was confused. Still puzzled by this Meta Knight was unaware of a creature approaching him. Having a feeling of being watched he turned around... to see a large(compared to him)

Dinosaur like creature in front of him. Meta Knight jumped back a little and drew Galaxia ready to fight. Instead of the beast fighting it tilted its slightly looking confused then walked to him, and surprisingly it licked him . Causing Meta Knight to stagger back and shout in disgust.

"Unghah!"

"...*Confused whimper*...?"

Whipping the saliva off his mask Meta Knight took a closer look at the creature, and saw it was a friendly herbivore, mostly a young one to be this friendly. Until he saw around its neck... a collar!? Meta Knight couldn't believe it this thing was someone's pet! No wonder it was to friendly, and loving to be wild it was tamed. Meta Knight then sheathed Galaxia, and slowly walked toward, and took its tag into his gloved hand and looked it. His eyes went a little wide when he saw its name was written in the same unknown language from the old text and the Altar, but strangely it looked more modern and neat for some reason. Possibly evolved since the time of the text's writing. He looked at it again, tried to read it. This time he could understand it a bit more do to the neat handwriting. Meta Knight made a non-understanding gesture in his eyes while trying to pronounce the creature's correctly.

"Prea...-Shae...-Sue...?"

"...?"The creature gave a more confused look gesturing it was saying "Why are you having trouble pronouncing my name?"

"Wait... Pureshasu?"

Meta Knight came to one conclusion this language was closely related to an Asian language of Earth... He then let go of the tag and calmly wrapped his cape around his body. Puzzled a little bit of why this language was closely to an Eastern Earth language but which was it that was the main question... He looked back up at the youngster and said calmly...

"...*Sigh*... From the conclusion I've made your a young female that's somebody's pet who most likely wondered away by accident, and your name is Precious..."

"...!" This lost "pet" named Precious gave a shocked expression that made her gesture scream "Whoa! You got all that from studying my gestures and name-tag? Man your good..." Sighing heavily Meta Knight walked toward the water and looked down at his reflection then closed his eyes deeply thinking one more. What mess has he gotten himself into now? Precious was about to go over to him to give him some company... When she heard footsteps come from the grass nearby. She stopped in her tracks, then turned to see to her a familiar male face she liked to see. He whistled to her and she did ordered then went to him. Unfortunately the whistle was loud enough for Meta Knight to hear as well. He turned to see a middle-young aged African-looking humanoid man that had some long dark-brown hair up in bun with a mustache wearing what looked like a village fisherman's wear hiding behind a boulder, and saw Precious going to him. He could assume two things, One – This was Precious's owner and he had come looking for her, or Two – her real owner sent him to come look for her. He unwrapped his cape and stared at the man cautiously. Then it hit him like DeDeDe's Hammer whacking the ground.

"(If I can try talk to this man without scaring him to badly... I can follow him to his village or town to see if I can get some answers, and find out where I am...)"

However This man took it the wrong way sadly... He though Meta Knight was a genetically altered goblin like someone he knew. He also saw Galaxia and knew one thing...

"_(Kono goburin wa ChaCha no yona hijo ni sumatodenakereda narimasenga, kare wa osoraku yosoku fukanodashi, nin'i no bun de kogeki surudarou! Watashi wa koko to anzen bakku-kairon e no pureshasue-gai ni motte iru!)"  
"Kono hoho no on'nanoko ima pureshasue! Guretojagii ga kite iru!"_ He had to lie about the last part to her because he though Meta Knight was trying to kill her.

"Wait! I'm not trying to-!" Before Meta Knight could finish the man took off running with a panicked Precious right behind him. Meta-Knight wouldn't let his chance finding some answers, and a place to stay if possible. He took off his cape to reveal Bat-like wings sticking out his back. He then jumped and started to flied to the hill, and landed to give chase to the man and Precious. Though sadly for Meta Knight he didn't know this place very well, and this gave the man a chance to give Meta Knight the slip, and he did just that at an open plain with two other entrances. He sprinted to the one on the left with Precious fleeing that way giving our main hero the slip. Meta Knight shortly reached the open area, but had lost sight of them. Putting his cape back on, and wrapping it around his body once more. He had his eyes closed halfway as they turned orange signaling his irritation once more.

"... hgrnnn... Damn it! How could I lost them?!... *sigh*... I can't get frustrated over something stupid like this..." He just sighed and closed his eyes calming down then took notice of his surroundings. He noticed the herbivores about were the same species as Precious was. But the difference was one was smaller than Precious meaning it was a baby, and as for the others that were larger than Precious signaling they were full grown adults. He didn't know what to call them, but out of nowhere a right sounding word just popped into his mind. The word "Aptonoth" kept repeating in his head begging him to use it. So Meta Knight decided to call them Aptonoths, but what he didn't was that was their proper and official species name. He then got back to the more important matter of finding which way that man and Precious went. He went with his instincts and choose the path that lead right into an open shallow lake with a huge waterfall to left and cliff leading to the sea. To his curiosity he saw an open path leading atop the waterfall. Curious he took that path and lead him to a remote yet beautiful forest area. This area was a spot where there was a wide, yet seemingly shallow river that a waterfall leading to cliff where another waterfall formed having some bushes here and there with plenty of trees made it serene. This place didn't seem to bad he though, it was actually quite breath-taking yet calming in a way. So calming he stood there closing his eyes and just took in the new sounds and smells when he heard some faint rusting come from the bushes behind him. He heard what were like vague running footsteps of someone or something. Suddenly a roar of what a sounded like a Carnivore came.

"RRRAAAAUUURRRAAAAA! *charges in and nearly digs its fangs into him*"

"Hmph! *jumps backward and slashes at the creature's back with lighting speed*

When he lands, he sees that this creature was indeed a carnivore. The creature seemed around 3 meters tall, and was bird like raptor that was pale purple with red-orange stripes, bird-like feet and arms having black claws, peached skin, reptile head with a moveable horn having frills attached to it, lastly having a long tail, and patches of white feathers on the body.

"What on Popstar...?"

"Grrrrr... Rahua.. Uhanuhanuhanuhanuahaaaa!" the raptor made some sort of call that made smaller versions of it come. Only they were orange and had purple stripes, and no white feathers they about one meter high. Getting into battle position, Meta Knight found himself surrounded by them. Only from what he could make out he seemed like a meal to them. Throwing off his cape once more, then slashing Galaxia in an intimidating stance, and his wings coming out again he spoke in an aggressive tone:

"Hmph, Come and fight me..."

Seeing this as a taunt the raptors charged in at him, and with Meta Knight jumping then diving down at them begun a real rowdy rumble!

* * *

Location: World of Terra: Moga Village – Time: 1:30 pm

Like any normal day in fishing village named Moga Village. The people here were very laid back, expect for one youngster.

"...*sigh*... MMMAAANNN... this is _**COMPLETE**_ and _**TOTAL**_ Bull-Crap!"

This complement came from a youngster who was bored out their mind. This youngster was revealed to none other than Moga Village's own newest hunter Kairon Natsukuzaki. Kairon was teenaged girl of age 17 who had fair-peach skin, mid-spiky/smooth thigh length bright-deep light brown hair/ thin eyebrows, Bright Amber-Brown eyes, a combo of type 1 and type 3 Asian styled Mogaean Fisher traits that were brightly colored, she was about 5'7-5'8.5 ft in height, weighed about 120-125 lbs., unlike normal shell necklaces most of the village's women wore, she wore a mysterious crystal around her neck that gave off a faint Silver-Blue glow, has an Hourglass Figure, has a Mild Angelic sounding voice, and was surprisingly strong for her having semi-slender limbs. She has bright personality as well, making her easy to get along with, and to be around. It consisted of her being Kind, caring, compassionate, funny, smart, and a good friend/ally in times of need. She also came across as somewhat Mischievous and a bit of a prankster/joker. Although Kairon had her personality flaws like anyone else would. These consist of her being short-tempered, a sucker for "Cute" things, Bored easily at times, hates being called "Little Girl", somewhat moody when things don't go right, has a bit an issue when people act like snobs, is a little cocky at times, and can get pretty "Testy" when aggravated. Overall Kairon was a well-rounded girl who wanted to have a good time. But who believe someone like her could be an actual Monster Hunter?

Kairon was clearly bored out of her because she hadn't done a Quest in about 5 days, and was anxious to go hunt something. She was of course pouting from frustration, and boredom lying in her bed having the classic funny anime irritated/bored face. Right next to her bed was her weapon of choice a Longsword, and Classic Beginner Natsukuzaki-Hunter's armor on a rack. She was just waiting for something to happen...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Grrruunnnnann!"

"GAHHH! *Startled jumps off the bed and lands on the floor face first* *CRASH-WABAM!*... ahahaowww... damnit... that... hurt...!" At that moment a anthromorphic female Siamese cat came running in with a concerned look on her face.

"Meahhhhoowww! K-KAI ARE YOU- *looks down to see Kairon on the floor anime style and starts snickering then laughs* Kai y-you got startled by your own stomach growling?...BWAHAHAHAHA! That's really... Pathetic!XD"

"*Blots up with with irritated/really look on her face*... Shut-up Luna-Hina... *gets up to go put on her customized Natsukzaki-Hunter armor set*"

"What? Kai your funny when you do stuff like that."

"Yeah... yeah... whatever...!*finishes putting on armor* Oh, Luna-Hina wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure I could go for some sushi!"

"Yeah!"

Kairon and her Lyciean friend named Luna-Hina had just walked outside to be greeted by a young goblin-looking boy.

"Luna-sama is Master okay?"

"Oh ChaCha! Yes Kai's alright."

"That good ChaCha glad Kairon-sama fine!" ChaCha was a 12 year old goblin boy that had an evolutionary gene that actually gave him a head and hair, however he still had the body of normal goblin with the standard fur on his chest and neck. Despite looking a little threatening to some Cha-Cha was a sweet and somewhat shy boy who was uncomfortable without his mask because the others though it was a "deformity". Though with Kairon's encouragement after rescuing him from some Jaggias three weeks ago. He was a bit more confident about his appearance and decided to not wear the mask, but sadly he had no home or memory of where or who he was expect for his name which he remembered. Kai decided to take him in, and help him get his memory back. However Cha-Cha saw Kairon as a rolemodel and keeps calling her "Master/Mistress" or "Sama". Kai however just wants him to call by her nickname or realname. After smiling sweetly and patting ChaCha on the head for his concern, They went to the local food stand where a Felyne like Luna-Hiena ran it only expect he wore colthes and was named Tanmen.

"Hey-ya Tanmen!"

"Hello Tanmen!"

"Hi Tanmen-san!"

Hearing three familiar voices and with a smile he turned to his three most loyal customers standing there ready for a delicious meal.

"Ahh! If isn't my three most loyal customers come for another meal! What will it be today?"

"Hahaha! Tanmen you know what..."

"Of course Kai you silly girl the usual for ya all!"

"Okay one gravied Salisbury streak with salted and gravied rice, cooked seafood, and Yukumoian Steamed Bun for Kai. One Sushi seafood salad with cocktail sauce for Ms. Luna-Hina. And one Fried Vegged stuffed Steak with herbs for Little ChaCha coming right up!"

Tanmen then cooked the food in under 5-10 minutes he was always happy to see these three enjoy his cooking especially Kairon because unlike most hunters she actually showed some manners when eating, and she even bothers to use the silverware he sets out for her. same thing for Luna-Hina expect she uses chopsticks to eat with and ChaCha does what Kai to. About after 20 minutes had passed they had finished eating and noticed it was 2:00 pm already.

"Man, Tanmen you are the best cook in Moga ever!"

"Tanmen are trying to spoil me with all this fine cooking?*blushes*"

"*Face goes completely red* I-I am not Luna-Hina!(Lie)"

"Hehe! Tanmen-san has a crush on Luna-Sama!"

"I... I DO NOT!(again Lie) CHACHA STOP IT!"

"Tanmen cool it, you know ChaCha's just messing with you!"

"Hahaha... I know Kai... I Know..."

"HaHaHaHa- Huh? *notices the Sun's height in the sky* Oh man! Its 2:00pm already? Sheesh... Tanmen we gotta go Olmor could be back any moment."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to Kai! You sent out Chief Olmorrin's son to look for Precious right?"

"Right ChaCha remember Master telling Olmor-san to go find favorite pet Aptonoth Precious!"

"Yeah I was also going to check with Saninea to see if there were any new quests open."

"Alright you three better not get into any trouble ya hear?"

"Tanmen don't worry about anything we'll be fine if anything happens."

Kairon then paid Tamen 10 zenny and went to Check with The local Guildy Sweetheart named Saninea about some new quests being open.

"Yo Saninea!"

"Oh!" A 24 year old Mogaean woman wearing a guildy's oufit turned see Kairon apparently this was Saninea, Moga's Guildy Sweetheart.

"K-Kairon what are you doing here so late?"

"Got any new quests or requests for me to do?"

"Hmmmmm... * checks quest list* Sorry Kai, but no new quests yet your still a low-rank Hunter remember? You'll get more larger quests when your higher rank."

"Damn... Oh well there's all ways tomorrow... And did you _**HAVE **_to remind me?" In truth Kairon was still a Rank 8 hunter, and had to be at least Rank 10 before she could start hunting bigger things like a Raithan or an Arzuros. Kai was about to leave and back to her hut when Saninea remembered something important.

"Oh! Kai wait a minute!"

"What?"

"Chief Olmorrin was looking you for early. He said he wanted to speak with you for moment if your not busy."

"Oh come on Saninea! You know very well I'm not busy right now."

"Alright he's in his Hut if wondered where he was."

"Okay, I'll go see what he wants to talk to me about."

Kai then made her way to a large hut in town after speaking with Saninea, This was where the Chief and his son lived here. Yet surprisingly Kairon was very good friends with them ever since she started training to be a Monster Hunter at age 8. She enter it and saw an elderly man about in his late 60's to early 70's wearing a Chief's ontraies. This was Chief Olmorrin leader of all Moga Village.

"Chief Olmorrin? You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ahhh... Kairon..." Before Olmorrin could finish a massive trimmer happened causing the cround and entire Village to shake.

"Wah-WOAH! *falls over* Waha oawh!"  
"Huh annnmh..."

"..."

"Aw man, that's the third time this week!"

"*sigh* Anyways, Kairon what I wanted you speak with you about is that you know your following your parents and family's footsteps correct?"

"Huh...? Oh yeah! What about it?"

"Well I've received word that a 15 year old experienced female Hunter named Lyre Imparfait will be coming here in 2 months to convince you to go back to the Loc-Lac Region with her. She also wants try to get at least 2 Hunters Ranked 30 from here. "

"WHAT?! You serious Olmorrin?"

"And I'm sorry to say this Kairon but if can't reach Hunter Rank 30 by then you'll be forced to give up your Hunter license up to her."

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?! Olmorrin there's no way in _**HELL**_ that I'm gonna give up my rights as a Hunter! What the Hell is wrong with Government?!"

"She also finds a little hard to believe that your a Natsukuzaki hunter."

"Wait a minute that little kid thinks I'm not a Natsukuzaki Hunter? How old does she think I am?"  
"She thinks your around 13 years old."  
"She's alittle dumb thinking that I'm 4 years younger than I am, and I'm really 2 years older than her."

"Kairon you can prove Lyre wrong when she comes here alright?"

"Fine... Anyway, has there been any word from Olmor yet?"

"Nothing yet Kairon, and I'm sorry if I upset you with this message."

"Its fine Chief don't worry..."

"Alright just rest up Kairon you'll need the energy."

"Kay, See ya Chieftain."

Kairon then left the Chief's home to turn in for the day, but when she was about to go inside her home she heard some distant stomping and panting coming her way. She turned to see what it was, and saw a juvenile Aptonoth and a middle-aged man running toward her. It was Precious her pet Aptonoth, and the same man that Meta Knight gave chase to earlier. Kairon ran to Precious gave calming hand waves to her.

"Whoa Whoa! Easy Girl Easy... *Gasp* OLMOR! What Happened?!"

"*Panting Heavily* Kairon... you have to... help..."

"Olmor easy, Tell me what happened?"

"When you sent me to go find Precious 2 hours ago... I found her at your base camp outside of Area 2, but..."

"But what?"

"But when I got there I saw something... A-A new breed of monster or deformed goblin of some sort..., and he was armed. I-I though he was trying to kill Precious. So I shouted that a Great Jaggi was coming, and it caused her to panic. When I turned to run with her behind me, That "Thing" tried to follow us, but I gave it the slip."

"But what about it?"

"Kai, it seemed lost, but I fear he might have toke the wrong path and ended up in or near the Jaggi Den!"

"Wha-What?!"

"Kairon please you have to help him before he's killed by those little critters!"

"Alright Olmor I'll go and rescue him like I did ChaCha."

"ChaCha, Luna-Hina come on we've got some work to do!"

"Finally a quest for us."

"CHAPIPAAA! Hunting Time Sama Lets give them what for!"

"And one more thing be careful of the Deviljho out there!"

Unfortunately Kairon Luna-Hina, and ChaCha didn't hear what Olmor said last as they were already on the walk way to Area 1. Soon they made their way through Area 5, when ChaCha noticed something odd near the water...

"Miya...? A... cape...? Luna-Sama Master come look what ChaCha found!"

"Huh?"

"ChaCha what'd ya find?"

"ChaCha found this!" He holds up a wet small Voilet-Blue cape that had a high collar, a golden yellow trim at the bottom, and a Bat shaped symbol in the center of it. Kairon took the cape from him and examined it closely. Then out of nowhere a jaggi was sent flying off the nearby cliff and into the lake. The others rushed to see a puncher wound in its back and a slick cut on its chest. Kai took closer examination of this too. Then back at the cape in her hand. Her eyes shrunk a little as she came to one conclusion this was not the work of a hunter, and this creature was not goblin, but an entirely new species! She was then snapped out of her though war by Luna-Hiena who had noticed something as well.

"KAIRON!"

"Hunh? Luna what's wrong?"

"Look over there by the waterfall a secret passageway!"

"Luna-Hina your a genius! That's where the creature went! Alright no time to lose! Let's move out!"

"Right!"

"Chapipa!"

They had ran up the pathway when they heard roars and what sounded like someone fighting in the open area.

"*Gasp* EVERYONE GET DONE NOW!"

Kai Luna and ChaCha hid behind some bushes and saw it. The creature that chased Olmor was flying in the air. Kairon was right about it being a new species. This creature had a small dark-blue spherical body with dark purple metal-looking shoes, white gloves, a Sliver Mask, shoulder pads, wielded a solid gold blade with a white jewel in it, and had bat-like wings with fair-peached webbing and white spikes sticking out at the top of them. And boy was it skilled in fighting too, very skilled to fo damage like that. Even though Kairon was skilled in wielding a longsword, but striking at lightening speeds was far to advanced for her. Though she noticed his eyes changed from orange to red-orange.

"Those are the most advanced sword skills I've seen in my life. But Why did have to be Jaggis messing with Him?"

"I'll never understand why you hate Jaggis Kai..."

"Puchun?"

He landed and looked at little worn out from the fighting, and spoke in a Mild-Deep funny accented odd language Kai couldn't understand.

"_Grrr..._ _Esas pequenas rapaces molestos no dejate de tonterias!"_

"What did he say?"

"RRRAAAUUURRRAAA! *charges then jumps and stracthes at Meta Knight's back sending him flying down and tumbling a good 20 feet*"

"Huh?... Gagghhann!" * crashes then tumbles backward and lands on side breathing heavily from exhaustion*"

"_Gaghaaa... M-Maldicion... Bestias..._"

"(That does it! He's not dieing on my watch!)" Kairon was ready to throw her Boomer-Knife at the Great Jaggi's throat with all her strength and anger. As for Meta Knight he was about ready to black-out once more for the exhaustion and 5 small bleeding bite/claw marks near his wings from him fight for at least an hour of fighting.

* * *

MK's POV:

"Stupid persistent raptors... How can I be this weak now? Was that aura that's making me weak? No..., I cannot give up and let them win." I tried getting up but I felt to worn-out to even barely get up... I wasn't giving up. I was about to get up and fight once again, until I saw a knife in the form of a boomerang go over me, then curve around the pack and back to slit the leader's throat. Which caused blood to gush out everywhere. Some had hit my mask making just stare disgusted at the sight. Then I heard more rustling come from the bushes again, only this time I saw 3 fast and blurred figures leap out.

After they came out, the middle one caught the knife, the figures was actually a young human female, an anthromorphic Siamese cat, and a little elven boy to my surprise. She had some Asian looking armor, and a longsword she held with one hand, having an angry yet determined look on her face, and was very tall from my state. She was a little to delicate looking to fight. She looked like she was around 19 years old. When heard her speak she definitely sounded 17 years old. Again she spoke the same language as that man, and that... "Celestial Ancient" spoke... saying:  
_"__Sate sate, anata no chi kawai deki sokonai... ,Anata ge kufuku ka inai nodeareba watashi wa kinishinai... Watashi ga de suwatte iru dake de jakkuroba kono mujitsu no kuricha o korosu anata o kika sete tsumori wa nai yo! Shinu tame ni junbi o shi nasai!"_

I was amazed at how quick she as well. But who was she and why is she trying to help me? I would have to get answers at this fight was finished.

"_* slashes at the raptors one by one* Nghhhhannnn... Chikusho Jagiis! Nnngh... ah uhn...?*Notices a Jagii charging at Meta Kinght* *Gasp*! Naito-san anata no ushiro!"_

She stopped and pointed behind me looking Worried and fighting mad. So quickly I turned to see what she was pointing at.

"Hm...? *sees raptor charing at him* HAH! *slashes at the Jaggi*"

"*Breathes slowly trying not to show reaction to pain*... Dumb reptiles (Mudos reptiles)..."

"MEAWWWWOOOWWWW! *getting chased by Jaggis*"

"Aho... PuoCho? KYAAAA! *aslo getting chased Jaggis*"

Either if they killed or frightened off by the girl, the boy and the cat, about three were left and I stabbed one in the chest with the other two harshing that woman. I couldn't take away more of this much longer... more or less faint once more from the fatigue... or worse bleed to death from the wounds on my back. I could already feel half my consciousness slipping away. Making it hard for me to keep focus and stay awake. Then... I heard her once more... "The Celestial Ancient's" telepathy in my head, but this time I... I could actually started to understand... She was speaking to once again but instead was clam and not sad. I believe she was saying:

"_Hitotsu sentaku bun'ya watashi no hosshin no kodo o yurushite. Shikashi, anata wa kono sekai no shorai no juyona yakuwariwohatasudarou. Tadashi, saisho ni karera no gengo o rikai suru koto naku kaishi suru koto wa dekimasen. Anata ga saisho no kyusoku to ninshiki shite ginga buredo ga anata to sono atarashi chishiki o shufuku sa seru hitsuyo ga arimasu._ (Forgive my rash actions "Chosen One". But you will play an important role in this world's future. However you can't begin without understanding there language first. You must first and let the aware galaxy blade mend its new knowledge with you.)"

"_Dake ni shite, sorera o rika shi, anata no jinsei hozon sa shojomasu._ (Only then will you understand them, and the girl that saved your life.)"

My conscious was faded from telepathy but heard her say one last thing that was faint.

"_Jun ni suru tame... Anata wa konojo no inochi o sukuu... Tsuitachi..."_

"_For in turn... you will save her life... one day..."_

* * *

(Normal POV)

The fight had stopped after all the Jaggis were dead. Kairon put her weapon away, while Luna-Hiena and ChaCha easied down she smiled at their victory. But her smile soon turned to a frown when she saw Meta Knight collapse on the ground and not move.

"Oh No! *rushes over to Meta Knight* No no no no no... Please don't dead... Please don't dead.. Please don't Dead!"

"Kai... I don't think he's... is he?"

"Sama? How come Knight-san won't move?"

"..."

"Huh...? *sees Meta-knight breathing slowly* *sigh* Thank good he's still alive... *removes chest plate then takes of her white Kimono top*"

"Huh? Kai what the heck are you doing girl?"

"Sama, why you taking of your jacket?"

"*wraps jacket around Meta-knight to stop his blood loss*... There that should do it..."

"OH! I get it you used your jacket to stop the blood from coming out his wounds. Good thinking Kai!"

"Sama has wonderful ideas, and wonderful person!"

"uggnhh..."

"Huh?"

The knight then opened his eyes alittle while in Kai's arms. Kairon noticed his eyes were now a calm yellow color then early. Before she could say something he closed his again not moving. Kairon took note that he was unconscious, and though who she was, and why she helped him. She'd give him answers when he wakes up later. They were ready to leave when Kai saw ChaCha standing by the bushes curiously.

"ChaCha come on its time to head back to Moga!"

"Yeah, unless ya wanna become Jaggia food!"

"..."

They just shrugged their shoulders and began to make for Area 5 when ChaCha got closer to the bushes and started sniffing them.

"Ahoo... Puo-Chooo?..."

"Grrrrrrrrrrraooooooooo... *Blood-red eyes open up and glare at ChaCha*"

Suddenly ChaCha ran by Kai and Luna screaming in terror.

"MMMIIIIYYYYAAAA-AHHH! MOYIYO!"

"ChaCha what- MEEOOWWWWWAAAAOOOWWW!"

"Hunh...? Luna, ChaCha what's wrong with you tw- HOLY CRAP!"

They turned to see a Deviljho coming straight toward them! Causing them to run.

"*heavy stomping* RAAAAAUUUUUUUAAAARHHHHHUUUHHHHAANNN! *growls*"

The Deviljho was hiding in the bushes the entire time during the fight, and was well on its way to catching them in Area 5 until they reached the waterfall. The others found themselves trapped like rats.

If they went into the den the jaggis would get them, but if they ran again the Deviljho would catch them. Either way they were in a lose-lose situation. Kairon could only hope something would happen. Little did they know Kairon's prayer would be answered...

A magic generated blade came flying out nowhere and hit the Beast in the neck. Cutting it wide open, then blood started to pour out. This angered the Deviljho greatly turning to see who it was. The beast and the others saw a Woman wearing a white cloak holding two of the Magic blades gave a determined glare at the Deviljho. It charged at her and she jumped high into the air and landed on its back. She then raised her blades and said coldly:

"Die...!"

"RAUUUUURRRAAA!"

She then stabbed it in the back, and then made an X-shaped wound, and a silver aura went through the Deviljho, and made it bleed from all its scars, in 3 seconds the creature dropped dead letting out a whaling cry of death. The woman seemed unphased by the death as Kairon and her friends they were just amazed and terrified at what she did. She went them and looked a little concerned and flat out said:

"Are you alright...?"

"Huh? Oh yeah were fine, and thanks for saving our lives."

"... Fine, but promise me this..."

"What?"

"That you will keep that Starleanian in your arms safe until we meet again."

"O-okay... *Nervous* but who are you?"

"I am... no one... but I am known as The Celestial Ancient... Remember that..."

"Alright we will..."

"...(Sheesh she's freakin' crazy!...)..."

"Puocho...?"

"Excuse Miss!"

"...?"

"Can you escort us back to Moga Village?"

"Fine..."

* * *

Location: Moga Village Gate – Time: 4:00 pm Two hours after Meta-Knight's rescue

This person calling herself "The Celestial Ancient" nodded and escorted them back to Moga Village. She told Kairon to more careful and aware of things more quickly. Kairon just agreed, and just stared at the woman as she left back to the open plains. The others entered the gateway and the villagers rejoiced at their return, especially Olmor who had seen Kairon having the creature in her arms.

"Welcome back, Kairon, Luna and ChaCha. I'm glad to see you all alive, and you have the creature. Mind telling me what happened out there?"

"Well... First we found his cape that lead us to secret area where he was cornered by jaggis, then We stepped in and saved him, but a Deviljho appeared and tried to eat us. However it couldn't because someone in a White Cloak appeared and killed it under 1 minute, and called herself "The Celestial Ancient", and she knew what this little guy was. She called him a... a Starleanian. Finally I asked her to escort us back here, and she did that then went back out into the plains. As for this guy in my arms I believe his race very intelligent, and a Knight as well."

"Interesting, no wonder he didn't kill Precious... Kai!"

"Yeah?"

"Get him some medical attention, and cleaned up?"

"Sure! *smiles* That's what I was going to after I got back here and into my house."

"Alright, just he makes it through the night those wounds look a little serious."

"*smile turns to a concerned frown* I hope he does to Olmor..., but I'll see to it..."

Later that night Kairon had Washed her bloody kimono-jacket, bandaged up Meta-knight's wounds she decided to give him, her bed until he woke up. She looked over at ChaCha and Luna-Hina who were fast asleep, and then at Meta-Knight who was breathing slowly indicating he was still alive. Kairon had a hard time staying awake for her eyes were black underneath them. She sweetly smiled as she put his now dry and clean cape with his sword right next to him, then lying her head on the bed with her arms pillowing it. She closed her eyes trying to rest them. However she instead fell into deep asleep. Though her mind was producing a dream like no other she had. She was amazed after it was over, but most of all. Unknown to Kairon, A bigger surprise was to await her in the morning.

What is the dream Kairon had? Will Meta-knight ever recover and wake-up? What of this "Lyre Imparfait" girl coming to Moga soon? What is this "Celestial Ancient" planning is she Good, or Evil? And what will await our heroes further down the road? Find out in the Next Time on Hoshi no MonsutaHanta!

* * *

Author Notes: Man this took forever to finish! Anyways Meta-Knight will be able to understand the Terraeans, as well as read there writing styles now. As for The Celestial Ancient she will remain a mystery until somewhere after the climax. Now the thing with The "Starleanians"... I felt Kirby and MK's race had no proper name so I gave them that name, but I hope someday Nintendo will give their race a name one day. And as for Lyre, she's good friend's character who is helping plan out ideas and which ones are better. He is really good at. Anyways that it for this chapter... and Yune please don't bug Tristan about when is Chapter 2 coming out... These things are more complicated then ya think sweety... ;)

And ass-kissers stay away... and as for itlaics are now thoughs after this chapter, not Terraean or Spainsh.


End file.
